


God yes that's hot

by velvetcat09



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Richard, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Not as hot as the tittle says, but I can guarantee you there's sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God yes that's hot

Richard’s moans were muffled by Jeremy’s cock. “Suck it,” Jeremy pulled Richard’s hair, only making him even harder. He was really near the edge. Behind the small guy, James placed his hands on Richard’s hips firmly. For a Captain Slow like him, his thrust was really fast—courtesy of Richard’s demand after all. But he’s not terrible at being fast; not sloppy like Jeremy. He was marvellous, sending jolt every time James hit Richard’s prostate. It was ecstatic.

It doesn’t take very long when Richard finally reached his orgasm, white substance spurting to the duvet. With a few more sucks, Jeremy reached his, and filled Richard’s throat with his cum; in which the smaller man swallow it greedily.  James quickly followed behind with a final, hard thrust. His seeds were inside Richard; that thought nearly give Richard a second orgasm.

When the three of them reached it, it was Heaven; Utopia; mind-blowing. They all pant from their orgasmic sex; it was just like a sport really. Richard went limp on James’ chest; his eyes were half-opened to gaze at Jeremy. Jeremy was watching James’ hand caressing Hamster’s soft hair.

“How about on a Campervan next time?” Jeremy quickly broke his soft gaze into an annoyed glare.

“Not on the Campervan!” Richard just grinned cheekily.

“On a Toyota with The Stig driving, how ‘bout that?” Richard tilted his head up to look over James; Jeremy raised an eyebrow with a pleased looking face.

“Better than Hamster’s here, alright then.” James grinned at Jeremy’s approval.

“God, yes that would be hot. Why don’t you ride me whilst driving the McLaren.” Richard kissed the man behind him hard.

“Hey, why the Captain Slow?”

“Shut up, Jez.”

“Well, you ride me with the Bugatti then?”

“Fair enough.” Jeremy laughs when James seems to be hissing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I'm sorry, it's more of a snippet than a proper fanfiction. But It was from a random idea in my head, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
